Broken Dreams and Fixed Hopes
by stormthebirds37
Summary: What if Thalia and Percy...switched roles? What if Percy had been a pine tree for six years, and Thalia had been at camp? How does this change what Annabeth does? How does this change the Great Prophecy? Takes place throughout the PJO series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay, so first off, thanks for clicking on this story, it means a lot to me **** Second, the things I've changed in this story – Percy and Thalia basically switched roles. Percy ran off with Luke and Annabeth, and then was a pine tree. Thalia battled the Minotaur and came to camp like Percy did in the books.**

**Also, Luke is a little different – *Spoilers* – he didn't run away from Camp in the first book, he's still at camp because he's "romantically interested" in Annabeth…but is it vice versa?**

**Thing is, too, Percy is still the son of Poseidon and Thalia is still the daughter of Zeus. So I'm not sure why Poseidon changed Percy into a pine tree. (Well, yes, I am, I couldn't think of anything better.) So I'll get out of the way now and let you enjoy **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson…believe me, it's far too brilliant!**

_**Grover's POV, on top of Half – Blood Hill**_

"Percy! Come on, I have to get you to safety!" I yelled. Monsters were everywhere. Percy was wounded, too. Rain poured down on us, soaking me from my hooves to my shaggy hair.

Percy drew his sword instead. "Get Annabeth and Luke to safety first. I'll cover you."

"No!" Annabeth yelled, even though she was only seven. Still, her young mind grasped the severity of the situation. "Too many!"

"She's right," Luke agreed. "Even the son of Poseidon can't kill that many monsters."

The way he said it, as if he was jealous of Percy, made my fur crawl but I didn't say anything. All three Kindly Ones were after us and we couldn't stay here. "Are you sure?" I asked Percy. He could take care of himself, couldn't he?

_No,_ my mind screamed, _you know he can't. _

So instead, I grabbed Annabeth and Luke and hauled them over the camp boundary. Just as I was turning around to get Percy, I heard Annabeth shriek and felt Luke break away to hold her.

The monsters had all rushed Percy at once. Nobody could've escaped that. Not even the son of Poseidon.

When the onslaught broke away, I saw Percy. He had been bit, mauled and scratched more than anyone could survive. He was either dying or dead, and there was nothing I could do.

We locked eyes. His sea green irises almost twinkled and then they went vacant.

I'm not really sure how it happened after that. I was just coming to terms with the fact that I'd failed my keeper's assignment and gotten the most powerful half-blood ever killed, when everything changed.

I blinked once, and Percy was gone. After rubbing my eyes again, I found that a pine tree stood where he had fallen. All the monsters were gone. The tree seemed to be holding them back, away from the hill.

I muttered a satyr's prayer, thanked the gods and took a wailing Annabeth and stoic Luke to the Big House.

_**Thalia's POV, six years later, in her cabin**_

I was having a pleasant dream, filled with eagles and flying. I was just about to jump off the eagle's back when a rough banging shook me from my sleep.

Without even waiting for me to open the door, Grover ran inside like he was being chased. I had a brief flashback to the cabin in Montauk with my mother, when he had inexplicably shown up in the thunderstorm.

Before I could even complain about my interrupted dream (I didn't have good dreams very often, being a half-blood) he stammered, "Annabeth…on the hill…she…"

I knew something was terribly wrong. Without even asking for more, I threw on the first clothes I could find and tried to hide the terror coursing through my body. Annabeth had been on guard duty. What could've happened? "Just lying there…just lying there," Grover said, stunned.

"Is Annabeth hurt?" I yelled as I opened the cabin door and ran outside. He didn't seem able to answer me. I'd been through a lot with Grover at my side, but I'd never seen him like this.

Outside, it was clear something had happened. Campers were walking towards the hill, tired or wondrous expressions on their faces. I heard hooves behind me, and Chiron behind us. "Is it true?" he asked Grover.

Grover simply nodded.

I trudged up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had gathered. I looked at the pine tree, but the Fleece wasn't missing, so no one had stolen it. I looked for Annabeth but couldn't see her clearly. At the base of the tree, two people were there – one was unconscious and the other leaning over them. I tried to contain my anger as I assumed Annabeth was the one unconscious. Who would attack her?

"Curse the titan lord," Chiron muttered. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What?" I asked.

"The Fleece," he replied. "The Fleece did its work too well."

I surged forwards, and surprisingly everyone moved aside for me. Chiron followed, but Grover stayed back, nervously pacing.

"It healed the tree," Chiron continued, just as I got close enough to see the two people. "And poison was not the only thing purged."

Annabeth wasn't the one unconscious. She was in her armour, leaning over an unconscious boy. When Annabeth saw us, she said to Chiron, "It…he…just suddenly there…"

She was balling her eyes out but I didn't get it. I left Chiron's side and went towards the boy. "Thalia, wait!" I heard behind me, but I didn't listen.

I knelt by his side. He had short brown hair and pale skin. His body build made it clear he was very good at sword-fighting, and he looked agile yet strong. I felt a hand against my back – Luke was there, seated by my side, his other hand holding Annabeth.

He wasn't from here. I didn't recognize him from anywhere, but Luke's sharp inhale and Annabeth's tears made it clear he was known.

"It's true," Grover said, as he ran up the hill to join us. "I can't believe…" He trailed off, lost in thoughts.

I put my hand on his forehead. His skin was freezing cold. "I need ambrosia and nectar for him," I said. Obviously, he was a demigod, from here or not. I didn't get why everyone was so afraid of him. Quickly, I took his shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Come on, people!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you? We should get him to the Big House."

Nobody moved. Not even Chiron backed me up.

Suddenly, he took a shaky breath. He coughed once and his eyes flew open.

They were sea green. When I looked into them, I could almost hear the ocean.

He stared at me in shock. He was shivering madly and his eyes looked wild. "Who-,"

"I'm Thalia," I said. "You're safe now."

"No…crazy dream…"

"You're okay."

"Dying."

"No," I told him, "You're okay. Who are you?"

But still, I knew.

His eyes stared into me and I realized we had been tricked again. The whole quest for the Fleece was all set up by Kronos. He wanted us to get it. Everything fit into his made little puzzle.

"I'm Percy. Son of Poseidon."

_**A Few Days Later, Thalia's POV**_

It was just me, Luke, and Annabeth. The three of us had grown fairly close, ever since Luke had stowed away on our quest to the Underworld and come with us to find the Fleece. It was obviously clear to me he liked Annabeth (yeah, _liked-liked,_ smart one) but I wasn't sure if Annabeth felt the same. She'd been staring at Percy in sideways glances for a while now.

"Do you think he's okay?"Annabeth blurted suddenly. Without asking, we knew who "he" was.

"Yeah," I replied. "'Course he is." I'd heard a lot about the famous Percy Jackson, the one who was supposed to inherit the prophecy. His being gone made it mine, but now that he was back…it was his again.

"He's Percy, right?" Luke gave Annabeth a playful shove. "He's _always_ okay."

"Yeah," Annabeth said worriedly, "but he's been kept in the Big House for days now. Chiron won't even let me see him. I wonder why not…"

"For a child of Athena, you're not really using your head," I snorted. She looked at me strangely, so I continued, "Don't you think it'd be fairly disorientating to suddenly wake up a pine tree and discover you'd been that way for six years?"

"He looks different." Annabeth continued with her worry, oblivious that I had said anything. "I mean, six years ago he was the same age as me. Now…now he's got to be thirteen, maybe fourteen. He looks so different."

Thirteen. I didn't realize that he was that young. Somehow, being that tree gave his eyes a certain wise look that had led me to believe he was sixteen, like me. If he was younger than me, the prophecy was still mine.

We heard hooves behind us and Chiron galloped over to join us. "He's asking for you and Luke, Annabeth," he said.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "He's…well…not the same, I suppose you would say. Dying can be a strange experience, but when Poseidon changed him into a tree his mind stopped. To have that start again six years later is a terrible thing for anyone to go through. I'm hoping you can clear his mind a bit."

Annabeth gave a small whimper, but only I heard. She rode on his back and Luke and I ran to catch up, which seemed a little unfair to me.

As we entered the Big House, we saw Percy sitting in a large chair, a faraway look in his eyes. Annabeth sat opposite him, trembling ever so slightly, and Luke and I pulled up chairs and sat next to them.

"Percy," Chiron said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "your friends are here to see you."

If Percy heard him, he didn't show it. So far, honestly, this big legend was a bit disappointing. I mean, I know he'd gone through something awful and I wasn't one to talk, but still…

Luke whispered something to Chiron and Chiron nodded. I gave Luke an odd stare and he whispered to me, "Percy's suffering the heroes' version of post-traumatic stress disorder."

Oh. Well. Okay, then.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. It was like her voice was a magnet, pulling Percy away from his thoughts. Instantly his eyes cleared and focused on her.

"Annabeth?" he asked wearily. His voice sounded tired.

"Yes," she replied, her voice shaking a bit.

The makings of a smile spread across his face. "Oh my gods. I never thought…I didn't think I'd see you again." He looked at Luke, sitting next to him. "Luke! Oh, man, I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy," Luke smiled, but to me it didn't look as warm and inviting as Percy's was. Instead…it seemed cold and forced. Had something happened between the two that I didn't know about?

Then Percy's gaze slid to me. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

I smiled, offering my hand. "Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

His eyes widened, impressed. "Huh. So I guess the pact really didn't work out, then? Only Hades is left."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Sorry!" we all yelled at the same time.

Chiron was observing the conversation, impressed at all the progress. "So I take it, then, Percy, you are feeling better?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

Suddenly, Annabeth blurted, "I really missed you."

And then it was obvious to me she loved him. But I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Luke's gaze turned cold. He narrowed his eyes at the pair of them, and he seemed to sit up a little straighter in his seat.

And then _that _was clear to me as well.

And as it all fit together, all I could think was,

_Awkward._

_**A Week Later, Percy's POV**_

I was heading over to the arena to practice with Riptide, my sword, but Luke had beaten me to it. He was slashing away at dummies, as if he had a grudge against mannequins.

"Hey, Percy," he said when he saw me, and he stopped slashing. When he stopped, I realized his sword was two different metals together – one bronze, one steel.

"This is Backbiter," Luke said when he saw me staring at it. "One of a kind. Kills mortals and immortals both. Hey, listen, do you want to come down to the woods with me? We can fight something together."

"Well…," I said, not sure why I was hesitating. We'd been through a lot together, but Luke was acting strange."I mean–"

"Aw, come on," he insisted.

"Well, okay," I said. "Why not?"

We walked around the woods for a while, talking aimlessly about what I'd missed. We finally realized there weren't any monsters around, and sat down on a large rock by a stream.

Luke asked, "Were you aware of anything when you were a tree?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing."

"Then you weren't able to talk to anybody?" he continued.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Trees don't have mouths."

Luke shrugged. "I was just wondering. Because, if you'd found a way to keep in touch with Annabeth, I'd understand."

"What's Annabeth got to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with everything!" he practically roared, standing up. I stood up, too. "I love her, Percy, don't you see? And after all these years of trying to get her to notice me, she picks you. _You_, who's been out of reach for years!"

I didn't say anything, simply because I loved Annabeth too.

"And you don't deserve that. It made me remember how the people that work never get anything," he snarled. "You'd think the gods, maybe my dad, would help me out. But they never do. So that's it for me."

I raised my eyebrows, and his lips curled into a smile.

"That's it for you, too."

He raised his hand and before I could do anything, he took something out of his pocket and poked me with it. It was only a small, plastic-looking spire. I couldn't see anything dangerous about me, except the fact he'd poked me kinda hard.

I let my shoulders relax and said, "You're gonna…"

And then my mouth stopped moving. It shut itself. I couldn't open it again. I tried to reach for Riptide but my arms felt as heavy as lead and soon, I couldn't move them either. I tried to take a step towards Luke, but my legs were weighed down by some invisible force.

I was totally paralyzed.

Luke smiled victoriously. "The true lord gave that to me. He said it would be fast, and he was right."

_What did you do to me?_

"It's fast-acting poison, Percy. First you're paralyzed, but then you'll feel your thoughts slowing down and then it'll put you into a coma. You don't wake up from this coma. You don't get to die, either. You get to lie there for the rest of your life."

And the worst thing was, I could feel my brain start to shut down. Things that should've been clear, weren't. I couldn't tell left from right anymore.

I forgot where I was and who I was. That was the worst part. I didn't know my own name, but I knew who Luke was. I forgot what I'd done that day, but I remembered this in perfect detail. Soon, I couldn't even remember what the place I was standing in was called.

_For…no. Tre…no, not right either._

I forgot about Annabeth. That was scary, too. And then all the memories left me – my whole life was gone. I didn't remember how to talk. I didn't remember how to walk. I couldn't even remember the English language. I literally had no thoughts at all. Empty silence passed through my brain as I struggled to fight the poison but couldn't.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and I felt incredibly tired. Normally, I would've fought to keep my eyes open.

I didn't have any thoughts. They closed and it didn't seem to matter.

As my mind went black and I lost everything I ever had, one word crept into my mind and stayed there.

_Annabeth._

_**Two Days Later, Annabeth's POV**_

Having him lying there wasn't easy for me. It wasn't easy because it gave me time to contemplate everything he had done, everything I had done, and everything…Luke had done.

No. I couldn't even say his name any more, properly.

I was holding onto Percy's hand as tightly as I could and just when I was giving up all hope, he opened his eyes.

Chiron had told me he'd done all he could for Percy, and although Percy was incredibly resilient, there wasn't much to be done at all. And in the time he had been lying there, I had realized I loved him.

"Percy?" I whispered, and then I just couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and kissed him.

Percy didn't fight back. He accepted my touch and we stayed that way for a long time. I didn't want it to end.

Because I realized true love can fix a lot of things. I'd always known I loved Percy, even at seven. He was incredibly brave and I had no hope of catching up to his level of wisdom, even if I was a daughter of Athena. But without him I'd become nothing because I didn't have love.

Luke had become nothing inside when he lost his love, and I understood that.

But I didn't want to be nothing ever again.

**~FIN.**

**A/N – I hope you guys liked it ****. Sorry for the somewhat sudden ending, but I didn't really know where to take the story so I ended it there. So thanks for reading and please review, they mean the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – **So first of all, thanks for clicking on the story and favouriting/following it, and thanks for all the reviews I got. So if you don't mind I'd like to thank all of my favouriters (is that a word?):**

**AryaAirWaterEarthFire, CrazyMaoam, JLgods01, Kagome Echizen Fan, Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears (love your name btw) ThaliaElizabethChase, elinor phantomhive, stikenotes, Alada Demon, AnnabethCarolinaChase, Hsjfotnvsubu, PurpleBookLover14, Strong like Donkey Kong, TianaKaeli, ramenblitz, and seaweed brain's wise girl. **

**Also, I'd like to give a quick thank you to my reviewers:**

**Hsjfotnvsubu – Thank you for the praise and I will definitely keep writing!**

**Stikenotes – True, true, I did realize that but I had a brain freeze and just couldn't think of what to do, so I stuck with the pine tree, but that's a really good idea**

**Cantlogin – I'm really glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Seaweed brain's wise girl – I will try the best that I can, I really hope this works out!**

**Disclaimer – There is no possible way I could own anything in the PJO world. I wish I was that genius. Kudos to Rick Riordan for thinking up something that incredible. **

**And, without further ado, here's Chapter 2!**

_**Thalia's POV, the second last chapter of the Titan's Curse, on Olympus**_

Flying up to Zeus' palace with thunder and lightning swirling around us was the best experience I'd yet to have. The wind was rustling through my hair and buffeting my clothes. If I could've, I would've stuck my arms straight out, but that would mean falling down a million stories. As silly as it was, I was still afraid of heights. Looking down wasn't easy.

I closed my eyes and the Pegasus I was on plummeted, landing on the Olympus courtyard. Music was drifting through the air and torches lit the courtyard up in many different colours, and as impressive as it was, it still didn't faze me. We were here for one thing and one thing only. Apparently, the gods knew that too – the minute we touched down the giant golden gates opened by themselves.

Percy shared a small exchange with his Pegasus Blackjack, one that I wished I could've heard (I swear, when Percy talks to horses it's like your multicultural friends talking in a different language right in front of you) and Annabeth gladly dismounted her Pegasus, standing beside me. Percy quickly joined us. For a moment, it was all any of us could do. I didn't want to walk into Olympus because I had a strange feeling nothing would be the same.

Without a choice, we walked side by side into the throne room.

We came into a huge room with twelve glittering thrones making a U around the hearth in the center. I saw, on the ceiling, Zoë the Huntress making her way among the constellations. A pang of sadness tore at my heart but I shoved it aside. I couldn't afford to appear weak.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said, but I couldn't look her right in the eyes. Whenever I did that I was reminded of everything that had happened, of the night where Zoë died, of her stupid Hunters that couldn't save Annabeth.

"Moo!"

I don't think an eye went anywhere else than the large tank of water that was hovering in the center of the room. Bessie (that's Percy's name for it. Don't ask me) was swimming around in it, content and happy. Grover was kneeling respectfully by Zeus' throne. He turned around quickly and saw us. "You made it!"

He began to run towards us, to Percy, but then turned around as if asking for Zeus' permission. "Go on," the lord of the sky said, waving him away, but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were wired onto me, and I found myself unable to look at him, my father or not.

Grover gave me and Annabeth a long, furry hug before saying to Percy, "Bessie and I made it, but you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Heroes," Artemis called testily. She dismounted her throne and changed into human form, something I found exceedingly creepy. She walked towards us emotionlessly. "The Council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising. The know of Atlas' actions. We have voted to act."

Some of the gods began pursing their lips, muttering and mumbling under their breath, like they weren't happy with the decision, but stayed silent. Artemis began listing off several actions that the gods would take, like hunting down monsters and checking on Titan's prisons, and to try to destroy the Princess Andromeda, but something told me it wouldn't be enough. She turned back to the council. "These half-bloods have done a great service. Would any here deny that?"

Nobody moved, but as soon as Apollo began reciting a poem, Hermes jumped in. "Um, yes, first class," he said quickly, over Apollo, "All in favour of not disintegrating them?"

To my chagrin, only two hands went up at first.

"Wait," Ares growled. "They're dangerous. It'd be much safer."

"Ares," Poseidon said, cutting him off, "we will not blast my son to bits." Percy began to study the floor in embarrassment.

"Nor my daughter," Zeus said, looking at me. "She has done well." Suddenly, I understood what Percy found so interesting about the floor.

"I'm proud of Annabeth as well," Athena said. "But there is a threat with the other two."

"Mother!" Annabeth protested. "How can you –"

Athena raised her hand. "I am sorry that Poseidon and Zeus could not keep their word. We are now presented with children of the Big Three, and they could be dangerous. Somehow, Ares has a point."

The gods began arguing (as they always do) about whether or not to kill us. Suddenly, Artemis yelled out, "I will not have them destroyed!"

"Calm down," Apollo said. "Jeez, sis, lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them, not destroy them."

"Perhaps," Zeus said calmly, "but the monster must be destroyed. This vote must be unanimous."

All of the gods began nodding their heads. I didn't know what they meant, but destroying a monster sounded like a good plan to me. That is, until Percy blurted, "You can't destroy Bessie!"

Poseidon turned his head in confusion. "Bessie? You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

Percy nodded. "Bessie is…innocent. You can't kill her. Just…keep her or something, I don't know!"

"Perseus," Poseidon said gravely, "I admire your love for the creatures of the sea, child, but the act of sacrificing the Ophiotaurus' entrails will grant you or anyone else unlimited power. We must destroy the monster before Kronos can use this to his advantage." He looked pointedly at me, and I blushed in shame, remembering the encounter on the pier and how I had been so tempted to join the wrong side.

"Yes, but you can keep him safe, can't you?" Percy said, and I admit, at that moment I tuned out. I wasn't interested in the Ophiotaurus (sorry Percy). I was turning sixteen tomorrow, and as the moment drew nearer I felt myself grow more and more terrified. Tomorrow, if I lived, I would either cause the downfall or rise of Olympus. I didn't want that kind of power. Who would? I was worried this choice, whatever it may be, would consume me.

So in the end the gods accepted the idea of not killing Bessie, which I was fine with. After a long grumbling session by the powerful deities, Artemis spoke up yet again. "Now, I wish to reward these heroes."

Oh, great. Got something that can make the prophecy not happen?

"As you know, Zoë, the leader of the Hunt, has joined the stars. I need a new leader of the Hunt," she said, "And I intend to choose one."

I will admit that I was thrilled by the idea. What if she chose me? I would never age. I would never turn sixteen! This was a way out. Percy would have to deal with the prophecy in his own time, unless he died, which would push the deadline back several years, if not decades.

I looked over at Percy, who was engaged with Annabeth in what looked like a whisper contest. Annabeth was shaking her head almost sadly, and Percy looked like he was begging her to do something. Or…_not_ to do something.

Artemis gazed at us, and then said finally, "Annabeth Chase, will you join the Hunt?"

Silence filled the room. Stunned, I glanced over at Annabeth to see her expression filled with pain and sadness. Percy's eyes were pleading with her silently. I knew they loved each other. If Annabeth accepted, she would never be allowed to be with him.

"I…," Annabeth stuttered, unsure of how to form the words. She looked at her mother, Athena, and the two seemed to share a mental conversation. Annabeth sucked in a breath and blurted, "I accept."

Percy stumbled back a bit, shocked. My mouth snapped open and I stood there, gaping dumbly. What was she saying? She wanted to accept the offer and join the Hunt? Part of me, I'll admit, was jealous. Why should she get that opportunity?

Most of the gods were smiling, Athena most of all. If I knew the goddess of wisdom at all, this was scripted. She had a plan. I just had to figure out what it was.

While my thoughts were still swirling around in my head, Annabeth kneeled by Artemis and shakily took the vow of a Hunter. She renounced men. That was all I could think. _Annabeth has renounced men!_

"That is all that needs to be discussed," Athena said, clapping her hands. "Do you not think so, Lord Zeus?"

"No, that is all," he said, nodding.

Tears were streaming down Percy's face, all sense of being calm and collected forgotten. "No," he whispered. "No, that's not all."

Every eye in the room turned to stare at him. "Percy –," Annabeth began, but Percy raised his hand to silence her.

"I can't do this," he said, his voice shaking. "If Annabeth's gone, I can't do this. Blast me. It would save you a lot of trouble. Just do it."

"Percy, do you realize what you're saying?" I yelled incredulously. "You'll die!"

"I know," he whispered. "But it's fine. I have nothing now. If you kill me, I can't be the receiver of the prophecy. Sorry, Thalia, but if you die then we'll have more time. It makes sense!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and looked away, trying to hide her tears. I felt like I should be crying, or at least I should've done something, but I was too stunned to even move. "It does make sense," Athena jumped in. "The boy, surprisingly, has a point. Shall I take the honour?"

"I suppose," Zeus said, scratching his chin like he couldn't believe it was happening.

"_No!"_ Poseidon's roar shook the whole building and I felt the strange need to kneel and bow and give myself to him. No, not in that way. Don't get so sick minded. "I am _not_ blasting my son. Perseus, child, don't you realize what you're asking of us? This isn't something you can go back on."

Percy nodded gravely. "I know, Father."

"I will not do it," Poseidon said. "I will not, and none of you will, either. Perseus, you are in shock. You don't understand."

"I _do_!" Percy yelled, and then he composed himself. "Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I interrupted everything."

Poseidon nodded, relaxing in his throne. "There is nothing else," Zeus announced. "Heroes, you may stay on Olympus until you are rested enough to leave. The doors are open. Ms. Chase, you may accompany Artemis."

Artemis stood, offering a hand to Annabeth. "Wait," Annabeth said, "Can I say goodbye to Thalia?" Artemis nodded, giving her five minutes. Annabeth bolted over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist in a huge hug. I could hear her sobs against my chest.

"Annabeth," I mumbled. "Why did you do it?"

She raised her hand and stared at me, her eyes full of pain. "I…I had to."

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, you didn't."

She leaned over and hugged me again, but this time whispered in my ear, "My mother made me do it."

"What?" I whispered back. "Why?"

"She wanted me away from Percy," was her choked reply. "She said if I didn't, she'd kill him herself."

"She almost did anyway," I said, and drew out of the hug. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Annie girl, but it's gonna be a long time before you get out."

She gazed at me for one final moment before leaving my side and taking Artemis' hand. They walked together out of the throne room and into the night. "I…I need to go," Percy stammered and he left the throne room. So I was left alone, surrounded by twelve grim-looking gods. They knew I was the going to receive the prophecy, and they weren't happy about it.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said, bowing slightly, "But I really have to go, too. Thank you." As fast as I could, I scurried out of the throne room and into the courtyard where Percy was. Behind me, I heard Athena begging Zeus to let her blast me. _Thanks, sis._ (Yep. Believe it or not, Athena was actually my half-sister. Which makes Annabeth my niece, and Percy my cousin. It's weird.)

Percy was standing on the edge of the courtyard, looking straight down at Manhattan, about 600 stories below us. It looked a little dangerous to me, but I let it slide. "Hey, Percy," I said. "Are you ready to leave? We can go back to Camp Half-Blood now."

"But it won't be with her," he said. "That's…I can't do that."

"I know it hurts now –"

"No!" Percy yelled. "No, you don't know how it hurts. I was a pine tree for _years_, Thalia! And when I woke up, Annabeth was the one who kept me grounded. Nobody else. Just Annabeth. And then, when Luke tried to kill me, she saved my life. The thought of her _saved my life._"

"Snap out of it, Percy!" I yelled, tired of him feeling sorry for himself. "Don't you think I have problems, too? I'm facing a prophecy tomorrow! I'm sad about Annabeth too, but I'm not crying because I know she'll be fine! You should be happy, she'll never have another boyfriend." After I said it I realized it was a lame point, but it was too late to take it back.

"It's not about that," he said quietly, "Which is why I didn't think you'd understand."

"Understand what?" I asked, flummoxed.

"I'm sorry, Thalia," he whispered. "Good luck with the prophecy."

Before I could say another word, Perseus Jackson pitched himself off Mount Olympus and fell to the city below. I screamed, running to the edge and looking over. I could just barely see him plummeting, his arms spread wide open, his eyes wide open.

"Blackjack!" I yelled. "Come on, we have to save him!"

I jumped onto Blackjack's pack, and had Guido and Porkpie follow us as we dived down to rescue Percy. This time, my fear of heights didn't matter. "Father!" I yelled as we plummeted, "Help him! Please, Father!"

I closed my eyes because I knew Blackjack would save him. Percy would be okay. Percy would be just fine. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't hit the bottom.

And then I heard a _crack._

Blackjack touched down gently on the sidewalk, ignoring pedestrians who were screaming their lungs out. "Call 911!" they were all yelling. Didn't they know that wouldn't do any good?

I stared numbly at the body. It was getting obscured by the growing crowd, but I still saw it in my head. His legs were bent at an awkward angle, his arms both broken, his hair a mess, his sea green eyes dead, his mouth open, calling a name that would never answer.

Numbly, I found myself using the Mist to push the mortals out of the way and picked up the body, laying it on Guido's back. Nothing mattered. He was dead. I boarded Blackjack and we flew to Camp Half-Blood.

As we touched down, we were greeted by mobs of campers, all eager to see us, but they were only greeted with me and a body. Everything happened in a blur and I found myself unable to speak. Someone led me to the Big House and I sat there, emotionless.

Because I was the receiver of the prophecy.

And Perseus Jackson was dead.

_**Annabeth's POV, the same evening, the Hunter's Camp**_

"I'm very sorry, Annabeth, but Percy is dead."

I shook my head. "No. No, you're tricking me."

Artemis sighed. "You renounced boys, you should not care."

"I loved him!" I yelled. "I have renounced _other_ boys. Him, I shall never forget. And you're lying to me. He's not dead."

"Just after we left Olympus, he jumped off the building. I would not lie to my Huntress," Artemis said sternly.

And then, it just occurred to me. There was nothing left. Percy was dead. Thalia was probably going to die. Luke was gone. I had nothing, nobody.

So later that night, I walked into the lake beside our camp. The cool water brushed against my legs and it reminded me of Percy. I imagined myself with him, holding his hand, standing by his side, and I plunged my head under the water.

Even as my lungs screamed for air, I didn't come up to breathe. I thought of him, of being with him, and I stayed under until I passed out, knowing I wouldn't wake up again.

Even if I was immortal, and I didn't die, I would stay under the lake forever just to feel closer to him.

But in my heart, I never renounced boys. Artemis never truly accepted my pledge. I wasn't immortal at all.

And as the churning waters calmed, so did I.

**A/N – Sorry Percabeth shippers, I had to do it! Anyways, there will be at least two more chapters, I'm not sure how many more. Thanks for reading and a favourite, follow, and review would be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – **As always, I'd like to thank my new favouriters/followers:**

**Gallagher Girl, estefani5683, toomanyhugs124, XxsonofchaosxX, fairyprincessst**

**And, of course, a big thanks goes out to my reviewers:**

**Daedricdragon: **Um thank you for the review but I'm honestly not sure what you mean

**So here goes with Chapter 3! It's probably going to be shorter, so sorry for that, but here goes anyways!**

_**Thalia's POV, her sixteenth birthday, Camp Half-Blood**_

"So…what? Is thunder supposed to rain down from the sky?" I muttered. "What's supposed to happen here?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling. Sure, I was bitter. Why wouldn't I be? My two best friends were dead. I was the recipient of the prophecy, so I wasn't even allowed to mourn. And so far, everything was going normally. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Chiron had told me to stay in the Big House until he could figure out what was supposed to happen today. Grover was the only one with me because none of the other campers could even bring themselves to be around me. They were all too scared I might flip out and destroy them.

"Who knows?" Grover sighed. I could see having both Percy and Annabeth (yes, Artemis had informed us of her death late last night) die had really "toughened him up", so to speak. He had yet to crack a smile, and he wasn't even a clumsy goat anymore. He looked like a warrior satyr. "Maybe Zeus will still blast you." The sky rumbled. "Sorry!"

"That's comforting," I muttered, "Seeing as he's my own father and all."

"I'm not trying to be comforting," Grover said, turning his head to stare at me. "Maybe it would be safer, huh? Nico's run off. That probably means he's hiding something. What if he's a child of the Big Three? We wouldn't know. The gods kill you, they can mold him how they want to."

"I'm not asking for comfort," I shot back. "And yeah, I know. This isn't how I pictured my sweet sixteen, okay? I'm all for giving the prophecy to someone else."

Grover shrugged. "It just proves, through all this, you were stronger."

"What do you mean?" I sighed, rubbing my temples, trying to cure the pounding headache I'd gotten by thinking about all this.

"Percy killed himself for a girl. He said it would be _easier_, huh? After everything he did, saving Luke and Annabeth, he kills himself over a girl. I love Annabeth – I _loved_ Annabeth, don't get me wrong, but why…" Grover trailed off, shaking his head. "I just…I'm sorry. Percy was extremely powerful, and now he's gone. Like, what do we do now?"

What he said got me thinking. _Percy was extremely powerful._ An idea sparked in my brain but I wasn't sure about it. "Grover," I said slowly, "I think I know what the prophecy is about. I think I know what I have to do."

His eyes widened and his head snapped up. "What? What is it?"

Quickly, I told him my idea. "No," he whispered. "That…what if that's the wrong option? What if that destroys Olympus?"

"I'll have to take that risk, won't I?" I said, my excitement building. "This is it. This is my choice. "

"What if they can't do it, huh?" he countered. "What if you go there, and then…I don't know, they just don't have the power? Or they _won't_ do it? What then?"

"Then I guess I'll have failed the prophecy, won't I?" I shot back. "You don't have to come with me. I'll go alone. Blackjack will take me."

Grover sighed, shaking his head. "You know, if you have to go, go. I'll tell Chiron where you've gone, and hopefully I won't get skinned alive for letting you do this."

"He'll understand," I whispered, mostly trying to convince myself. "Besides, if this works, he won't even know."

Without waiting for Grover to say anything else, I bolted out of the Big House and past some tense-looking campers who flinched as I ran by. One of them even grabbed their head and yelled, "It's starting! The prophecy! She's running, it must be starting!"

I would've face-palmed if I had the time.

I dashed into the stables and saw Blackjack sadly eating something that looked like a sugar cube. "Listen, Blackjack," I said, wishing I had Percy's ability to talk to horses and pegasi, "I really, _really_ need your help." I told him my plan, and I don't know if he understood, but he dropped the sugar cube out of his mouth and let me mount. "Thank you," I sighed in relief. "Thank you, thank you."

Without hesitation, we flew up to Mount Olympus. The trip was silent. I didn't dare speak – too many thoughts were running around in my head, too many doubts; if I opened my mouth the wrong thing would come out. As we passed the courtyard, though, I could still see Percy standing on the edge, pitching himself off the building, crashing to the bottom…

No. I was going to change all that.

As Blackjack touched down in the Mount Olympus courtyard, I jumped off his back and saw the giant golden gates open for me once more. I ignored all respect and ran straight into the throne room. I could tell the gods were in the middle of a council, but they all stopped when they saw me; some had expressions of fear, some annoyance, but my father only had eyes filled with awe. "Thalia," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen," I said, "I have an idea. I think I know how to fulfill the prophecy."

"Is the prophecy something that must be fulfilled?" Athena said slyly, throwing me a stern look. As politely as possible, I ignored her.

"I have a plan," I said, and I told them everything. Most of them gasped, but I could see Zeus thinking this over, and when he looked at Poseidon and they both nodded, I knew it would work.

"I do not know if we have the sufficient amount of power," Zeus said at first, "but I think we can try."

"Wait," Athena yelled, standing up in anger. I knew that by doing this her entire plan would fall apart. "What if this choice destroys Olympus? This may be the wrong move."

"Relax, daughter," Zeus said, and I felt a strange need to relax, even though he wasn't talking to me. "I believe Thalia is correct. This is her choice. What if we do not do this and Olympus is destroyed?"

"There's no way of knowing," Poseidon said, nodding and staring at me with admiration. "I believe this just may work."

"So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Nothing," Zeus replied. "You won't even remember this, am I correct?"

"Please," Athena begged. "Do you not see what you're doing? _You're switching Percy and Thalia._ So, my lord, you're allowing yourself to change your daughter into a pine tree for six years?"

Zeus shook his head. "If that is what must be done. I will switch their places. Percy will not run away from home, will not die. Thalia, I cannot guarantee what your future will hold."

"I'll be a pine tree," I said, shrugging. "Sounds like an adventure."

"This is what the child of the prophecy is choosing," Zeus said, sighing. "This is what it shall be. Child, step outside. You cannot see this."

A hint of a smile crossed my face and I left the throne room. I could practically feel the heat coming off the gods as they changed to their true forms. I had succeeded.

Barely a second went by before my knees gave way. Pain exploded from my chest and I gasped, falling to the floor. It was working. It was…

Everything went black.

_**Grover's POV, on top of Half-Blood Hill**_

"Thalia! Come on, I have to get you to safety!" I yelled. Monsters were everywhere. Thalia was wounded, too. Rain poured down on us, soaking me from my hooves to my shaggy hair.

Thalia drew her sword instead. "Get Annabeth and Luke to safety first. I'll cover you."

"No!" Annabeth yelled, even though she was only seven. Still, her young mind grasped the severity of the situation. "Too many!"

"She's right," Luke agreed. "Even the daughter of Zeus can't kill that many monsters."

The way he said it, as if he was jealous of Thalia, made my fur crawl but I didn't say anything. All three Kindly Ones were after us and we couldn't stay here. "Are you sure?" I asked Thalia. She could take care of herself, couldn't she?

_No,_ my mind screamed, _you know she can't._

So instead, I grabbed Annabeth and Luke and hauled them over the camp boundary. Just as I was turning around to get Thalia, I heard Annabeth shriek and felt Luke break away to hold her.

The monsters had all rushed Thalia at once. Nobody could've escaped that. Not even the daughter of Zeus.

When the onslaught broke away, I saw Thalia. She had been bit, mauled and scratched more than anyone could survive. She was either dying or dead, and there was nothing I could do.

We locked eyes. Her bright blue irises almost twinkled and then they went vacant.

I'm not really sure how it happened after that. I was just coming to terms with the fact that I'd failed my keeper's assignment and gotten the most powerful half-blood ever killed, when everything changed.

I blinked once, and Thalia was gone. After rubbing my eyes again, I found that a pine tree stood where she had fallen. All the monsters were gone. The tree seemed to be holding them back, away from the hill.

I muttered a satyr's prayer, thanked the gods and took a wailing Annabeth and stoic Luke to the Big House.

And for some reason, I had an odd feeling of déjà vu.

**~FIN**

**A/N – So that's the end of the story! Thanks for everyone who read it, it means so much to me, and please please please review! Thanks!**


End file.
